candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 323
| spaces = 64 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 322 | next = 324 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Order }} WHAT DIFFICULTY SHOULD LEVEL 323 BE? VOTE AT THE LEVEL 323 POLL! Level 323 is the third level in Munchy Monolith and is the one hundred thirty-ninth jelly level. To pass this level, the player must clear 64 double jelly squares and score at least 125,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. If the player clears all the jelly and has extra moves left in the level, Sugar Crush will activate and three jelly fish for every remaining move will swim onto the screen to eat candies at random and the player will score additional points. This is one of the very few levels that got buffed to become much more difficult than before. However, this level has recently received five additional moves to make it slightly easier. Due to the layout of the board making it impossible to create colour bombs and also hard to sustain large cascades, limited moves available to clear a huge amount of jellies, mystery candy helping or harming the player in clearing this level and a high scoring requirement makes this level hard to pass. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality. Difficulty *The jellies in the lower part of the board are difficult to remove since it is easy to get stuck on the lower sections, as there are no teleporters at the bottom to trigger large, unpredictable cascades. *Once there are only a few jellies left to clear, they may be hard to clear with a few moves remaining. *Like all other quadrant levels, it is harder as colour bombs cannot be created. They can be obtained from mystery candies as one is dropped per every five moves. Still, it can be hard even with 30 moves (you need to hope one comes out of 5 of them). *You have to clear 64 double jellies in 30 moves. This means that you will need to clear 5 single jellies per move. Stars Strategy * Try to prevent the lower sections from having no moves. Try to keep them alive by manipulating the corresponding upper section first before making a move there. * In case one of the lower section is stuck, use striped candies to reach the stuck part. A striped+wrapped combo at the lower part is optimal. * Try to obtain and arrange mystery candies in favourable positions. Whenever one spawns, open it immediately. * Colour bombs are precious. If a colour bomb comes out from the mystery candy, save it until it can be combined with a striped candy. If you are aiming to pass with 3 stars, then you need to combine the colour bomb with a wrapped candy to score enough points. * This level should give you a lot of cascades, especially with teleporters all around. As long as good outcomes keep on spawning, the mystery candy should help a lot, even with five colours on board. There should be five mystery candies used up when you have opened up every one of them. Pretend this is a candy order in that you have to create two colour bomb + colour bomb combinations (with the colour bombs obtained from mystery candies). Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) * Difficulty: 'Very Hard 'Reason *Five colours make it easy to create special candies (not too useful due to the board layout. Furthermore, colour bombs cannot be created due to the board layout). *The jellies are worth 128,000 points (64 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 128,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 222,000 points. *The need to clear a huge amount of jellies within a few moves requires huge cascades and special candies which in turn gives huge amount of points (a must have since five single jellies must be cleared per move). *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. Overall, they are not too useful in helping the player to earn three stars unless the player is lucky to get a colour bomb and a candy bomb from two of the mystery candies. Even then, that will have used up 10 moves and cleared plenty of jellies. 'Possible Strategy' *Always work from the bottom squares to create huge point cascades. Trivia *This level looks like level 33, except the entire board is covered by double jellies, and there are teleporters on the top of the lower section of the board. * This is one of the few levels where the level became more difficult after it got tweaked, even though a color was removed. Before it was redesigned, it was medium in difficulty. *This is the hardest level of all quadrant levels despite having no blockers. *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Munchy Monolith levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Quadrant Levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars